Tarde Demais
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Uma pequena Song DG Contém vários spoilers de OdF!


Disclaimer: A música "Yesterday" pertence aos Beatles! Essa song se passa durante "A Ordem de Fênix", portanto, contém spoilers. Tarde Demais 

_Último fim de semana de Maio:_

- Boa pegada, Weasley. Salvou seu irmão panaca de mais uma humilhação. Pena que isso me impeça de cantar "Weasley é nosso rei" hoje.

Gina estava entre a parede e a varinha de Malfoy, cercada por ele, Crabbe e Goyle. Tinha uma maneira de fugir, mas ela precisaria distrair Malfoy para isso. Precisava ganhar tempo.

- Quem sabe nós possamos arranjar outro motivo para proclamá-lo nosso rei, não? Quem sabe... – Ele deu um passo a frente, a varinha ainda apontando para ela e acariciou o rosto dela com a mão livre. – Quem sabe, Weasley, como nós podemos atingi-lo?

- Acho que não, Malfoy. – Ela falou afastando o rosto dele. – Acho que não tem mais jeito. Rony sempre será o nosso rei e não o seu. 

- Quem sabe então Weasley seja nossa rainha! Claro, se o santo Potter permitir. – Crabbe e Goyle riram como dois trasgos.

- Se isso é o mais próximo de uma mulher que você pode conseguir, Malfoy, não é problema meu. Só acho que seu pai, todo conservador não vá aprovar essa sua postura de moça.

Gina aproveitou o momento entre Crabbe e Goyle pararem de rir e Malfoy agir, cuspiu na cara do loiro e escapou por baixo dos braços de Crabbe. Saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode para longe deles. Mas isso não iria ficar assim. Aquele covarde do Malfoy iriam pagar. Um dia.

"_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday_."

- Ora ora ora... Veja se não é a mais uma vez a Weasley andando sozinha por corredores vazios! – Um sorriso selvagem estava na boca do rapaz.

- Ora ora ora... Veja se não é o covarde do Malfoy, que em vez de ir atrás de quem ele realmente quer, fica querendo encurralar os outros. – A voz dela era carregada de ironia e desprezo.

- Se acha muito esperta, não é, Weasley?

Ela não tinha saída, ele o canto do corredor e o rapaz. Mais uma vez, ela teria que provar que era realmente a irmã dos gêmeos e arranjar uma forma inesperada de se livrar do loiro. 

- Acha que consegue fugir de mim e sair sem receber nenhuma punição.

- Quem é você pra me punir, Malfoy?

Ele olhou para ela, sorriu friamente, e apontou para o broche do esquadrão inquisitorial. Ela riu da cara dele.

- Você acha que isso é alguma coisa, realmente... – sua mão começou a escorregar em direção ao bolso querendo pegar a varinha.

Ele segurou forte os braços dela, a encostando na parede fria.

- Lenta demais, Weasley.

Os olhos dela estavam espremidos e brilhavam de raiva. Ela se sacudiu tentando se livrar, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi que seus cabelos se soltassem do rabo de cavalo e emoldurassem seu rosto. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e ela bufava. 

- Weasley... – ele disse ainda sorrindo para ela. – Uma coisa você tem à seu favor.

- E eu poderia saber o que é, Malfoy? – ela cuspiu o nome dele na cara do garoto.

- Você é bonita... Com esse seu maldito cabelo vermelho.

Involuntariamente o rosto da menina foi tingido pelo vermelho.  De repente ele pensou que já a tinha visto assim antes... "Acho que Potter não gostou muito do seu cartão". O corredor. O Duende. Potter caindo no chão. Os versos ridículos... Como era mesmo? "Seus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos..." 

Gina reparou que ele tinha afrouxado as mãos, e seus olhos tinham se desfocado enquanto olhavam para a cara vermelha da menina. De repente Malfoy a soltou, rindo. Ele ria cada vez mais, como um louco. Gina não estava entendendo o porque, a curiosidade era maior que a vontade de ir embora. O moleque estava sentado no chão, rindo desesperadamente. Cada vez que olhava pra cara de perdida dela ele ria mais. 

- Malfoy, você está bem?

- Seus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos! – ele falou rindo ainda mais

Então ela também lembrou. E riu, riu de como aquilo tinha à salvo de sofrer uma intimidação por parte do Malfoy. Riu de como aquilo tinha sido idiota da parte dela. Ela simplesmente riu, sentada no chão do lado dele, rindo sem parar. Quem visse a cena pensaria que os dois estavam loucos.

Aos poucos eles foram parando de rir. Só então ela pode ver a estranheza da situação: os dois sentados no chão, ele com a mão no ombro dela olhando para a ruiva, que estava se apoiando na perna dele. Os olhos dos dois se cruzaram, e pararam de rir, meio tensos.

- E eu teria olhos de que, Weasley? – haviam lágrimas de riso em seus olhos

- Seus olhos são cinza como... Como... Ah, Malfoy, seus olhos são cinzas e pronto! – ela riu também, desarmada.

- Pelo menos são só cinza. Não cinza como pó de lareira.

Ela sorriu, e ele se encontrou hipnotizado por aqueles lábios pálidos, que contrastavam com o vermelho dos cabelos. Sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo, foi se aproximando até que seus lábios tocaram os dela.

"_Suddenly, I'm not half to man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me.  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly._" 

Era terrível pensar a cada manhã naquele beijo... Nunca uma menina tinha beijado Draco Malfoy, apenas aquela garota Weasley. E ele queria aquilo cada vez mais. E se ele queria, não sossegaria até conseguir. Perseguiu a menina Weasley por vários corredores. A encontrou sozinha. A encurralou. Mais beijos. Encontros marcados... Um caso secreto, temperado pelo fato de ser proibido.

Até aquele maldito dia. 

Potter tinha invadido o escritório da diretora. Ela tinha ajudado. Ele não teve escolha se não levá-la junto. Ela sabia que ele não poderia agir diferente, mas no seu olhar, havia raiva. Muita raiva. De certa forma, ele ficava frágil com os olhares dela. Nunca tinha reparado como ela era forte: Janice Doot estava tendo sérios problemas em mantê-la presa. Draco teria deixado ela se soltar em segundos.

Então Umbridge saiu com Potter e Granger, e ficaram sozinhos para dominar os grifinórios e a Lunática. Tudo ficou fácil para eles depois disto. Eram muito bons em azarações, e foram precisos apenas alguns minutos para que estivessem livres, com suas varinhas, enquanto todo o esquadrão inquisitorial estava completamente inapto para combate-los. Mas de longe o pior foi Gina, o acertando com uma azaração que ele sequer conhecia. Depois ela chegou perto apenas para destruir todos os bons sentimentos que ele tinha dentro de si.

- Nunca mais, Draco Malfoy. Nunca mais. Não se pode confiar em você.

_"Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday."_

Com tudo isso e mais a prisão de Lúcio Malfoy, o fim daquele período foi o pior da vida de Draco. Gina era cada vez mais vista em companhia de Potter e cia, e todas as vezes que ele tentou encurralar a ruiva, ela simplesmente conseguiu se desvencilhar e ir embora sem falar com ele.

A culpa de tudo aquilo era de apenas uma pessoa: Potter. Assim que ele soubesse, assim que tivesse como, ele mataria o maldito Potter. A raiva se instalava com cada vez mais força dentro de Draco. Ele não suportava especialmente quando a via sorrir. E como ela sorria! Os belos lábios contorcidos demonstrando felicidade para outra pessoa. Mas agora ela quase não sorria verdadeiramente. Aparentemente, não era só Potter que se abalara com a morte do tal Black.

Era tudo muito complicado. Ele a queria. Ele a odiava. Ele precisava dela. Nunca mais iria se importar com uma mulher. Relacionamentos só davam trabalho. Relacionamentos davam prazer. Ele sentia falta do toque dos lábios dela. Ele jamais iria sentir falta de beijos. Ele gostava do calor do corpo dela contra o dele. Nada era tão bom quanto o frio.

_"Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away._  
_Oh, I believe in yesterday." _

No fundo, bem no fundo, Gina sabia que sentia muita falta de Draco. Era engraçado, como Michael nunca tinha conseguido fazer ela se sentir tão especial, tão diferente, tão... Importante, perigosa, secreta. E havia alguma coisa em Malfoy que Michael nunca tivera, a frieza da elegância. Malfoy jamais se desmancharia em declarações de amor, mas sabia demonstrar o carinho com gestos cavalheiros. Flores, chocolates, sorrisos, novos encontros, lugares bonitos, um relacionamento leve, adolescente, sem pretensões.

Michael só sabia dizer o quanto ela era linda, e que queria que fosse pra sempre. Que nunca iria deixá-la. Mas nenhum gesto de carinho, de valor. Um ano... Nenhuma flor, nenhuma delicadeza, nenhuma inovação. A verdade é que muito antes do jogo contra a Corvinal, o relacionamento já tinha acabado. E Malfoy! O frescor de quem nunca teve alguém antes, o mesmo que ela devia ter até o baile de inverno. 

Mas ela não podia voltar. Ele não merecia a volta. Ela não queria mais. Como podia sentir tanta falta? Não tinha como perdoar? O que ele poderia ter feito? Como podia ter deixado tratarem-na daquela forma? Como poderia salvá-la? Ela não precisava dele. Ela não sabia mais como era ficar sem aquilo. Nenhum outro garoto a interessava. Ela teria que gostar de outro alguém. Ninguém beijava daquela maneira delicada que ele beijava. Ela poderia beijar qualquer um. Aquele relacionamento só fazia atrapalhar. Aquele relacionamento era praticamente uma bênção.

_"Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday._"

- Gina!

- Fique longe de mim, Malfoy.

- Pare de agir como idiota. O que eu poderia ter feito?

- Porque não podia fazer nada?

- Você sabe que tem que ser segredo.

- Eu não sei se quero mais um relacionamento secreto, Malfoy.

- Você quer que eu grite pro mundo? Esse é seu problema? Ótimo! Quer que eu anuncie na festa de despedida?

- Estamos atrasados pra ela.

- Estou perguntando se quer que eu anuncie agora!

- Malfoy! Deixe de bobagens!

- Eu ainda te quero!

- E quem disse que eu quero?

- Seus olhos.

A boca dele estava sobre a dela, e tudo parecia estar no lugar aonde devia estar. Era a coisa mais perfeita que ela já tinha experimentado. O corpo dele contra o dela, os lábios dele, o beijo, o frio na barriga. Como ela tinha pensado que conseguiria ficar sem isso? Devia estar louca.

- Então, Weasley, eu devo anunciar quando chegarmos ao salão?

- Não seja tolo, Malfoy. O melhor de tudo é esconder.

- Sabia que nós chegaríamos em um acordo.

_"Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday." _

Agora tudo que eles precisavam era de algum lugar aonde pudessem se esconder.

FIM  
N/a: Acho que não está 100%, mas é isso, pra Ritinha, que foi a primeira a ler!


End file.
